Love Out Of Context
by Inia Ave Fenix
Summary: La historia de amor de Jack y el Doctor a través del tiempo y el espacio. Tres tomos, a tres capítulos cada uno (o esa es la idea). M por si acaso. Esta historia ya la había publicado en un blog, pero aquí se merece un sitio. ¿No te pica la curiosidad?
1. Chapter 1

-Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

-Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

-Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

-Sinopsis: El Doctor viaja acompañado de Rose Tyler, aunque un nuevo acompañante se le ha acoplado. Jack parece no estar dispuesto a abandonar la opción de vivir una aventura, lo cual será el principio de algo que ninguno aprecia ... vaya a ocurrir.

TOMO 1

EL CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESS

JACK / NINE

CAPÍTULO 1

EL AMARILLO DE LOS PLÁTANOS, LAS RUBIAS Y LOS AMORES NO CORRESPONDIDOS

La primera vez que Jack y el Doctor se conocieron, Inglaterra y la raza humana estuvieron a punto de desaparecer. Desde luego, no era un buen augurio de lo que fuera a pasar en adelante, aunque a ninguno le importó en su momento.

El Doctor viajaba con Rose, y Jack se les unió amablemente. Entonces, la novena regeneración del viejo Seños del Tiempo tenía muy claro todo sobre el capitán: un timador irresponsable y descarado, joven, aventurero y con el mundo a sus pies. Justo como a él le gustaban.

Aquella noche en 1941, el Doctor bailó en la TARDIS impulsado por la pequeña e inocente Rose Tyler. Pero ella no fue su única pareja de baile.

-Lo cierto Doctor... es que quizá, Jack quiera este baile.

-Seguro que querrá, estoy absolutamente seguro. Pero, ¿con quién?

El viejo ojigris pensaba robar a la mujer rubia una vez más, pero no espera verdaderamente que Jack le eligiera a él.

Harkness agarró sus hombros y su mano derecha. De alguna forma, no cogiéndole de la cadera había cedido el papel dominante al hombre de Gallifrey. Eso era un punto a su favor. El Doctor jamás iba a asumir el rol pasivo físico (al menos con este cuerpo).

-¿Te parece concederme este baile, señor Spock?-Se insinuó el hombre de uniforme.

Rose reía brillantemente mientras les observaba siguiendo sensualmente los pasos de la música.

-Oye, no te rías.-Se quejó el Doctor con una mueca de pesadumbre en su rostro. Hasta que se rindió al fogoso compás del ojiazul, admitiendo que a la vista estaba su derrota.

Tras muchos pasos alrededor de la sala de control, la mujer se retiró cansada a su cuarto y Jack se quedó con el Doctor.

-Eyh, Doc. ¿La última para nosotros?

-Lo dudo, capitán.-Sonrió.

-No seas aguafiestas, viejo. Una lenta... y te dejaré pilotar esta preciosidad tranquilamente. Me iré a dormir, pero dedícame una más.

El Doctor suspiró agotado de su nuevo acompañante, pero le hizo caso. Un baile lento por una noche descansada era un trato justo. Lo aceptó.

A Jack siempre le había resultado fácil la ciencia de la seducción, pero aquel hombre requería medidas extremas. El timador apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del más alto. Se había propuesto una meta, conquistarle.

-No voy a acostarme contigo, capitán.-Suspiró el Señor del Tiempo.

-¿Y quién ha dicho nada?-Rió sin dejar de bailar.

-No hace falta que lo digas si estás tan cerca.

-Supongo, Doctor, que eso significa que puedes leer mi mente. Pero... ¿qué te ha hecho querer meterte en mi cabeza?-Insinuó sonriente y el Doctor le correspondió.

-No me fío de ti.-Susurró cálidamente en su oído.

A Jack le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios tenía aquel hombre para hacerle sentir de esa manera? Sin embargo, el significado y la intención de sus palabras hicieron desaparecer su desazón.

Tenía una mirada extraña y poca paciencia. Una culpa enorme sobre sus hombros que no le dejaba abrirse al resto que le rodeaba. Exceptuando a la chica. La chica era distinta para él. Quizás le preguntaría a ella sobre el hombre misterioso.

-Jack.-Le llamó-Jack, la canción se ha terminado. Me prometiste...

-Oh, sí claro. Perdona guapo. Lo prometido es deuda, buenas noches.-Se marchó como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando al Doctor desorientado.

...

Estaba despierto y cansado. Definitivamente optó por un café bien cargado y pedir consejo a la rubia. Se vistió con su camisa blanca y pantalones militares (Entonces era su estilo, véase en la 1ª temporada). Se topó con el Doctor en la sala de control principal, pero no se detuvo a intercambiar palabra. Estaba trabajando en la TARDIS como un adolescente en su primer coche. Cruzó a la cocina directamente, donde Rose tomaba té y galletas.

-¿Él nunca duerme?-Preguntó Jack con la caliente taza de café negro en la mano, bien sujeta del asa.

-No lo sé.-Contestó la chica-Pero no le preguntes. Siempre dice: 'Dormir es para especies en proceso de desarrollo evolutivo'. Supongo que eso significa que no.

-Es un tanto vanidoso, ¿no?

Jack le miraba tras la puerta, hablando de espaldas a Rose. La cual había empezado a percatarse de algo y se acercaba a Jack a hurtadillas, pero no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando al Doctor, y cómo trabajaba entre las chispas que soltaban los circuitos debajo de la consola.

La chaqueta de cuero negro se encontraba en reposo sobre el respaldo del asiento. El Señor del Tiempo llevaba puesto un jersey oscuro remangado hasta poco más de los codos. Al agacharse, sus pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas. Y sus manos parecían tan fuertes sosteniendo... sería más homoerótico si sostuviera una llave inglesa, pero el destornillador sónico me vale.

-¡A ti te gusta!-Le sorprendió la rubia, sacándole de sus pensamientos picándole con el dedo en el hombro.

-Pues claro. Pero él es tan... estirado.-Expresó arrugando la nariz.

-Es normal, tiene novecientos años.-Dijo riendo.

-Pues se conserva muy bien. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Bien, necesitaremos hacer una parada para...-Interrumpió el Doctor volviendo a colocar sus mangas-¿De qué os reís? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo gracioso?

-Olvídalo Doc. ¿Qué decías de una parada?-Preguntó Jack.

-Necesitamos energía, así que haremos una parada en Cardiff. Hay una grieta justo encima de la ciudad que nos servirá de impulso.

-¡Genial! Llamaré a Miki.-Rose se marchó con el teléfono móvil en la mano.

-¿Miki es su novio?-Jack señaló con el pulgar.

-Rikki... Miki, síp.

Lo dijo con la mirada perdida y después corrió a tomar algo en la cocina como si una corriente eléctrica acabase de despertarle.

-La quieres.-Se dio cuenta Doctor solo respondió resoplando con la misma pesadumbre que la noche anterior-¡Sí! ¡La quieres! Y ella, ¿sabes cómo está? Disponible, Doctor. Lo ponía en mi papel psíquico. (Allí en la incursión aérea alemana) ¡¿Qué haces que no vas a por ella?!

-Jack... ¿ayer me seducías y hoy haces de alcahueta. Tiene novio, se llama Miki. Ya le he arrebatado demasiado.-Dijo bebiendo un trago de agua.

Una vez más, Jack pudo ver esa vejez reflejada en aquellos ojos grises... azul pálido, cansados... Tomó la decisión en ese momento. Tal vez en aquel instante no supuso que significaría la promesa que le mantendría con vida años, décadas y siglos después. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella decisión significaría tanto a lo largo de ocasiones que aún estaban por llegar. Entonces, en su presente, solo era una momentánea decisión. La de hacer desaparecer esa expresión de su cara.

-Muy bien. Pero que te quede claro, guapo.-Sonrió orgullosamente y le miró con ojos atrayentes-Vas a ser mío.

-Sigue soñando, Jack.-Dijo poco antes de que se marchara. O eso dio por supuesto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, le había metido la mano en el bolsillo y quitado el destornillador sónico.-¡Devuélveme eso!

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera funciona con la madera.-Se encogió de hombros con una mueca burlona-¿Qué otra utilidad podría encontrarle? Mm...

-Ninguna que yo no le haya encontrado ya, "capitán descarado".

-Oh... pillo. ¿Me lo enseñas?-Le guiñó un ojo y salió disparado como una bala hacia su cuarto, previniendo una persecución más que segura.

Rose estaría todavía hablando con Miki y no les molestaría. El Doctor tenía más práctica corriendo, de modo que le alcanzó enseguida y no le dio tiempo a conseguir su objetivo. Le atrapó con los brazos e intentó arrebatarle lo que le había robado. Con éxito, por supuesto. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-¿Excitado, Doctor?

-Ya te gustaría.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Clasificado: Mayores de trece.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis. Lemon.

Sinopsis: La parada en Cardiff se hace más larga de lo que esperaban. Miki y Rose tienen un momento a solas y eso se convierte en una excusa para Jack. Aprovechará el tiempo para estar con el Doctor. A parte de eso, los tres viajeros tendrán que afrontar su extraña relación.

TOMO 1

EL CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESS

JACK / NINE

CAPÍTULO 2

RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIUS

Aterrizaban en Cardiff, justo debajo de la falla. Miki se sorprendió al ver la vieja cabina azul. La había perseguido a través de sus viajes en Inglaterra, pero el período de tiempo entre aparición y aparición cada vez aumentaba más. Estaba dispuesto a seguir a Rose hasta los confines del Universo, pero ella seguía dispuesta a continuar huyendo. Lo que no esperaba el chico esta vez era que un mito erótico femenino saliera por la puerta, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Cómo que quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Capitán Jack Harkness. Vendas lo que vendas, no lo queremos.

-Quita de en medio.-Lo ignoró y corrió a dentro.

-No me lo digas tú debes ser Miki.

-Llegan los problemas. ¿Cómo estás Rikki, muchacho?

-Es MIKI, no Rikki.-Abrazó a Rose.

-Oh... ¡qué tiernos! Mira a estos dos.-Dijo Jack al Doctor-¿Por qué tú a mí nunca me abrazas?

-Invítame a algo primero.

-Das mucho trabajo.-Suspiró.

-Pero vale la pena.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Cuando salieron de la TARDIS tenían la intención de salir a comer y reírse un rato. Jack, sin embargo, tenía otros planes en mente.

-Espera, Doctor. Déjales un rato a solas.-Le retuvo.

-¿A solas? ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué?

-Doc, en serio, haz caso a un experto. Querrán estar solos.-Hizo una pausa al ver que no lo entendía-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin verse?

-¿Un par de meses? ¡No lo sé! Sus líneas temporales son un concepto relativo.

-¿Con veinte años y dos meses sin verse? Créeme. Quieren estar a solas.-Insistió.

El Doctor entró en la TARDIS resignado, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para no aburrirse. Se puso a quejarse como un niño pequeño al que sus padres han castigado sin salir.

-Jm.-Gruñó-Hormonas. Humanos. ¡Os rendís ante ellas tan fácilmente!-Resopló-No tenéis ni idea de lo que os perdéis. Yo os lo diré: un tiempo precioso, eso es.

-¿De veras? Pues tú si que no sabes lo que te pierdes, Spock.-Jack se acercó.

El Doctor permanecía hablando nervioso, eso no cambiaba. Jack empezó a dejar de escucharle y a oír solo: bla, bla, bla... Asentía con la cabeza y caminaba despacio hacia él, mientras jugueteaba con la consola de la TARDIS. Cuando el Señor del Tiempo se giró, no pudo prever lo que el otro hombre iba a hacer, no pudo impedírselo. Por culpa de un despiste, allí estaba ahora... De pie frente al capitán... besándose.

Técnicamente, él no compartió el beso, pero no hizo nada al respecto para que se detuviese. Y Jack tomó las manos del Doctor y las dirigió a su cintura cuidadosamente. Fue un beso en el que ninguno implicó mucho. Solo el ligero roce de sus labios. Eso lo hacía más peligroso. Jack se separó poco a poco, pero el Doctor lo hizo bruscamente y con una una expresión de shock.

-Em. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Jack.-Aunque no hizo falta ni que transcurriera un segundo para que el ojiazul se lanzase de nuevo-¡Jack!-Le apartó agarrándole por los hombros.

Quedaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas indescifrables solo un instante hasta que ambos se volcaron al unísono en un nuevo beso culminante.

(El secreto de Jack para hacer que el Doctor se rindiera fue tentar su paciencia y aprovecharse de su edad. Un hombre tan viejo y a la vez tan joven, sin olvidar que es medio humano, ¿cuánto tiempo podría soportar frenarse a sí mismo en el más lascivo sentido. Novecientos años son muchos años, y el período de tiempo entre polvo y polvo... muy largo.

Para decirlo claramente, y que se entienda).

El Doctor había perdido el control de su cuerpo, y su mente no luchaba por recuperarlo. ¡Maldita sea! No supo ni cómo llegó al cuarto del militar con semejante rapidez.

Allí estaban de todas formas, sobre la cama y desnudándose el uno al otro.

Jack se levantó para deshacerse de sus pantalones y sus zapatos al tiempo que, el Doctor permanecía sentado quitándose la chaqueta y su cinturón. El capitán volvió para colocarse sobre él. Aún llevaba ese jersey de tono verde oscuro con cuello triangular. Entre la práctica del ojiazul y el tiempo del ojigris, se las arreglaron para que ninguno se quedase atrás. Pronto no quedó ninguna prenda de ropa ligada a sus cuerpos.

-¿Tú no deberías ir algo más despacio?-Se burló arrogante el más joven.

-¿Y tú no deberías bajar un poco el listón y dejar de quejarte?-Contestó sagaz.

-Tuché.-Concluyó Jack, y volvió a abalanzarse sobre el Doctor sin reparo alguno.

Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, tirando el uno del otro con el beso interminable. El Doctor seguía tumbado boca arriba mientras Jack continuaba el ritmo acelerado encima de él.

¡Ya no aguanto más! Pensó el Señor del Tiempo. Se incorporó llevando al capitán consigo entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah!...-Gimió Jack cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Las embestidas del Doctor eran lentas, profundas y con fuerza. Lo s cuerpos de ambos se estremecían entre suspiros contenidos, rodeados de una tensión difícil de liberar. Fueron conducidos por el otro al punto cumbre juntos, y cayeron rendidos sobre la pobre cama que había tenido que soportar el peso de su descontrolado acto.

El más joven intentaba recuperar el aliento recostado en su hombro izquierdo.

-Al final no ha estado tan mal, ¿eh?

-No.-Rió para sí-Esta calma después de la tormenta...

Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

Tras apenas un segundo de silencio, el Doctor se levantó apresuradamente y comenzó a vestirse. Harkness no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica ironía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Dijo buscando su jersey.

-¿Jack, estás aquí? ¿Sabes dónde...?-Rose entró sin llamar a la puerta (grave error) y encontró la escena más embarazosa que había presenciado.

-¡Rose!-Exclamó el Doctor.

-Lo siento, perdón. Esto...-Tartamudeó entre risas-Os espero abajo con Miki. Hemos pedido en una cafetería. Hay patatas fritas en el menú.-Se marchó tapándose la boca para impedir una carcajada.

-¡Rose, no...!-Pensó en detenerla, peró ni siquiera llegó a atravesar la puerta-Maldita sea.-Gruñó el Doctor.

-No te preocupes, guapo.-Le tranquilizó Jack-No hay que exagerar las cosas que aún no han ocurrido.

-Acaba de marcharse riéndose porque piensa que nos hemos acostado.

-Es que nos hemos acostado.-Resaltó lo obvio-Tú lo has dicho... Se ha marchado con una sonrisa. Eso no puede ser malo.

-Tú estas sonriendo ahora mismo y me pareces el segundo ser más malvado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Gracias.-Le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez con la ropa puesta, bajaron a toda prisa a la cafetería donde aclaró las cosas con Rose (dejando lo ocurrido tan solo como un desliz). Jack narró divertidas historias y aventuras con antiguos ligues.

Entonces, el Doctor pudo observar una cara familiar en la foto de un periódico. Lo cogió y se lo enseñó a sus amigos con un gesto de agotamiento.

-Estaba teniendo un día tan bueno.-Suspiró.

Se trataba de una de los alienígenas habitantes de Raxacoricofallapatorius que, casi un año atrás, habían estrellado su nave contra el Big Bang de Londres.

La aventura transcurrió entre persecuciones, acción, y segregación de adrenalina. Sencillamente fantástico. Miki, sin embargo, comprendió que había llegado la hora de decir adiós a Rose. Para ellos, se acabó estar a solas.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: En el Satélite 5 está todo fuera de lugar. Una última lucha de la novena regeneración del Doctor puede que signifique una despedida, pero... ¿Será definitiva?

TOMO 1

**EL CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESSJACK / NINE**

CAPÍTULO 3

**SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ CARDIFF**

Habían dejado a la Slitheen en su planeta natal. Tendría una oportunidad en el lugar que le correspondía.

Un día después, todo iba bien. Estaban riéndose. El Doctor comprendió al fin que Jack se quedaría por mucho tiempo, como Rose. Miki se iría convirtiendo en otro fantasma del pasado que aparecería de vez en cuando para atormentarlos. La relación de los tres era extraña, sin duda amaba al Doctor, y él la amaba. Sin embargo, Jack y el Doctor flirteaban y recordaban el maravilloso día en la habitación. A su vez, Jack y Rose disfrutaban abusando de los celos del viajero del Tiempo.

Estaban parados en medio del Espacio, seguramente frente a otra maravillosa estrella, y por primera vez no se preocupaban de la próxima parada. Simplemente estaban riéndose. Eso es lo malo de viajar con el Doctor, nunca hay tiempo para descansar.

Una luz cegadora atravesaba las paredes y de repente, se encontraban en un lugar completamente distinto. El Doctor quedó atrapado juntos con otras tres personas más en una casa que, todo el mundo conocía exceptuándolo a él mismo. Jack solo estaba acompañado por dos robots femeninas y obsesionadas con cambiar su "look". Y Rose se hallaba en una especie de concurso diabólico. ¿Qué ocurría?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Doctor y Jack encontraran a Rose, pero ya era tarde. No era posible, no podía estar muerta. Solo les faltaba un centímetro para tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero... El montón de polvo yacía ante él.

Jack vio de nuevo ese rostro que temía y amaba, ese gesto de culpa y esa mirada antigua. El Doctor caía de rodillas, rendido. Sostenía en un puño las cenizas, que escapaban de entre sus dedos con facilidad. Sus ojos, vacíos, miraban hacia el horizonte. Parecía que sus ojos recordaban todo lo malo desde un lejano pasado hasta el presente doloroso frente a él.

Ni siquiera trató de resistirse a aquellos que le esposaban las muñecas, abusando de su autoridad.

Pero el Doctor nunca se rinde, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Ese hombre tan maravilloso realmente había caído? No. La vejez del Doctor era tan solo rabia contenida que, en su mente, se iba transformando en un plan improvisado surgido de la venganza más cruel. Cruel por ser premeditado, inteligente y con plena calma.

Algo sucedía en el Satélite 5, algo iba mal. La Historia... la raza humana estaba desincronizada. Transcurría en el orden erróneo. La evolución había sido manipulada, y tenía lugar lentamente. Cincuenta años de atraso, al menos.

La respuesta era sencilla y horrible. Los Daleks.

Lo único bueno es que aún quedaba esperanza para Rose. De nuevo, salvar a unos significó la muerte de otros. Jack se despidió de ellos con un beso sincero en los labios, sabía que iba a morir. Todos lo sabían. No sobrevivirían a esta aventura, pero mereció la pena. ¡Que si la mereció! Dios... Fue increíble mientras duró.

El Doctor tomó medidas para que Rose continuara sana y salva. La engañó y la mandó a casa en contra de su voluntad. Ella volvió, ¿cómo no? Rose le amaba, y jamás renunciaría a lo único que le impedía llevar una vida triste, solitaria y monótona. Absorbió el mismo Vórtice del Tiempo, venció a los Daleks y devolvió la vida a Jack. El Doctor sabía que ni un Señor del Tiempo puede controlar el poder que Rose tenía en sus manos ahora, pero agradecía a la TARDIS su intervención.

Iba a regenerarse e introdujo las coordenadas de Londres en su vieja amiga. Dejó a Jack atrás y huyó junto a la pequeña e inocente Rose Tyler. Pudo despedirse de ella y saludarla, aunque con un rostro nuevo y otra sonrisa vanidosa.

Jack introdujo las mismas coordenadas en su manipulador del vótice, pero aterrizó en 1969 por error. Su meñequera se rompió. Tuvo que afrontar su inmortalidad de forma cruel, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ser consciente de que jamás volvería a ver a la persona que amaba era lo más duro para él.

No se había percatado nunca. Al principio pensó que únicamente se trataba de atracción, pero el Doctor... Oh, él era diferente, no tenía nada que ver con el mundo que conocía. Era increíble e inexplicable, sin sentido e irónico, fantástico y... brillante.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

TOMO 1

**CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESS**

**JACK / NINE**

EPÍLOGO

**EL AÑO QUE NUNCA EXISTIÓ**

Después de tanto tiempo buscando y esperando, la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo era indescriptible. El Doctor estaba allí, en Cardiff. Dejó atrás a Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, a Ianto y a Torchwood. Corrió siguiendo la señal de ADN. La décima regeneración estaba dentro de la TARDIS junto con Martha Jones.

-No tardaremos, es una parada en ruta de veinte segundos. Hay una falla en Cardiff. Una grieta en el tiempo y el espacio que suelta energía. Abriré los motores, la TARDIS absorverá el ADN de esa energía y lo utilizaremos como combustible.

Jack se aferró al exterior de la vieja cabina azul y cruzó el Vórtice del Tiempo mientras gritaba el nombre del que amaba. Aterrizaron más allá de donde habían llegado los Señores del Tiempo, en el límite del Universo. No pudieron resistirse a explorar a pesar de que Jack estaba fuera. De todas formas, no podía dejarle ahí. Sin duda los humanos eran... indomables.

(Todo lo que ocurrió en adelante fue demasiado para resumirlo en un solo párrafo, pero lo intentaré).

No estás solo Dijo el Rostro de Boe (You Are Not Alone). Y Yana era el nombre del profesor que había llegado a idear una máquina capaz de viajar por el Espacio, tan solo a partir de restos de lo que una vez fue la humanidad. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo contrario a bueno. El Amo se levantó de su tumba una vez más. Regresó más loco que nunca, aunque no era culpa suya, era del Sonido de los Tambores. Así surgió el año que nunca existió. Harold Saxon no murió a manos de su esposa, ella mató al que creía un buen hombre trastornado. Supongo que alguna vez lo fue.

Demasiado tarde, el Amo yacía en los brazos del Doctor. Jack contemplaba su llanto desde cerca, y a su vez lejos. Al fin supo por qué le dejó atrás.

Solo con mirarte sé que eres una anomalía. Es instintivo Jack, está en mis huesos Le explicó.

He tenido tiempo para pensar este último año Se despidió.

Salió a la luz el secreto que los separaría para siempre. El capitán Jack Harkness era el Rostro de Boe. Un punto fijo en el Espacio y el Tiempo.

La TARDIS dejó a Martha Jones en su hogar, y el Doctor se quedó solo.

Después de eso, Jack sufrió pérdidas en su equipo. Toshiko y Owen, también recibió la visita de su hermano. Años y años de vejez recayeron sobre él, pero siguó junto a Ianto y Gwen. (Sobretodo Ianto, ya sabéis). El Doctor, por otro lado, encontró a Donna y recorrieron la historia y nuevos planetas y estrellas. Fue brillante, fueron brillantes.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sé que este ha sido corto, es lo que tienen los epílogos. Gracias a los lectores otra vez, sé que Jack y el Doctor no es una pareja muy de moda, como suele decirse, pero siempre me pareció que no tuvieron el final que debieron. Pronto traeré el segundo tomo, no pienso dejaros con las ganas.


	5. Chapter 5

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: La Tierra ha sido robada y Rose ha vuelto. Los muros entre mundos paralelos se han abierto y los acompañantes del Doctor se han reunido para salvar a la especie humana. Un reencuentro tendrá lugar y el Doctor regresará a la soledad. O bien no.

TOMO 2

**TORCHWOOD**

**JACK / TEN**

CAPÍTULO 1

**OTRO SÁBADO MÁS**

Era sábado. Un punto de inflexión en el Tiempo y el Espacio en el que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Entonces pasó.

Los Daleks, la Tierra desaparecida, la Proclamación de las Sombras, el Proyecto Índigo, la Cascada Medusa, la Red Subondas. Cuando se retransmitió el mensaje de los alienígenas a los humanos, a los acompañantes del Doctor les atravesó un escalofrío de terror. A todos menos a Rose. La muerte, la exterminación de la raza humana había sido anunciada.

La TARDIS se llevó a Donna consigo. Estaba sufriendo, los Daleks la incineraban viva, pero ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La vieja cabina azul sabía que Donna tenía un destino. No se trataba de un punto fijo en el Tiempo, pero si no ocurría, su ladrón y todas la estrellas sucumbirían ante Davros. La TARDIS hizo lo que debía, pero no estaba terminado. El patrón debía completarse. El Dalek Caan dictaba la unión de los hilos, no ella. Ella solo cerró la puerta.

La cadena de los veintisiete planetas se convertiría en un transmisor enorme, esparciendo la onda a través de todo el Universo. La destrucción de la Realidad misma.

Pero lo impidieron. (Ya os sabéis la historia).

Cuando el Doctor dejó a todos en casa, tuvo que separarse de quien más amaba. Rose se quedó con su propio Doctor, uno humano. Donna sufrió la pérdida que le había sido predicha. Jack había visto esa mirada una vez más en el rostro del hombre de Gallifrey, al encontrar a Rose y al despedirse de ella. Sabía que, ahora, él estaba solo. No iba a permitirlo por mucho que sus ilusiones fuesen nulas.

Llovía, llovía a cántaros y el Doctor estaba empapado.

-¡Hola!-Gritó Jack saliendo de la nada.

-¿De dónde has salido tú?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Me escondí por ahí detrás. Ni te diste cuenta.

-¿Es que no puedo librarme de ti? Te llevaré de vuelta a Cardiff.-Suspiró limpiándose el agua de la cara.

-No hace falta.-Se sentó con él.

-¿Y tu equipo?-Frunció el ceño.

-Esto es una máquina del tiempo, ¿no? Podrás traerme de vuelta y parecerá que no me he ido.

-Jack…

-No hay peros que valgan, guapo. No pienso dejarte solo, no después de esto.

Así fue como, con una mirada de resignación, el Doctor cedió. Ellos solos contra el Universo. A Jack ni siquiera le importaba que el Doctor ignorase sus sentimientos.

Aquel día, visitaron el planeta Barcelona. Tuvieron que salir corriendo por patas. Huían de un par de naves que les perseguían. Les alcanzaron con un disparo y después desaparecieron. El Doctor paró la nave en medio del espacio e hizo un escáner de los daños.

-Estamos atrapados.-Dijo, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice el escáner?-Preguntó Jack corriendo hacia el monitor, aunque no entendía los resultados que este mostraba.-Pero… según esto… ¿no hay daños en el exterior ni en el interior?

-Porque es como buscar el pinchazo de una aguja.-Se echó las manos a la cabeza- Literalmente. Lo que han hecho ha sido inyectarnos una droga.

-¿Qué droga?-Siguió preguntando con el Doctor inquieto.

-Es un veneno mortal para los habitantes de Barcelona. Para nosotros no, pero tampoco es exactamente afortunado. Empezará a hacer efecto en unos minutos.

-Doctor, ¿qué droga?

-Oh, oh…-Quitó la mirada de Jack y se giró vergonzoso- No recordaba que a los Señores del Tiempo nos afecta antes.

-¡¿Qué droga?!

-Afrodisíaco.-Contestó cortante, como si la palabra significase el fin del Universo.

-¿Ya está?-Jack no pudo evitar reír-Una droga que actúa como afrodisíaco. ¿Solo eso? Doctor, haces un mundo de algo sin importancia. He pasado noches peores.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Tu regeneración anterior era más divertida. Ni te hubieras sonrojado con esto.

-¿Qué?

-¡No es algo malo!-Se acercó insinuante- Es más una excusa para pasarlo bien.

-¡¿Qué?!

**To Be Continued**


End file.
